Potter vs Dursley
by mariel85
Summary: Cuando los futuros Potter conocen a los futuros Dursley. Cap 1 introduccion
1. Introduccion

Potter vs

Potter vs Dursley

James: Miraba a las dos personas que tenia en frente con algo de burla, nunca había visto a una pareja tan dispareja, parecían una morsa y un pelicano, no veía como es que se habían enamorado porque además de feos, ambos eran demasiado desagradables y antipáticos.

Aparte de eso no podía entender como ese bichejo, dientudo, flaco y amargado que se hacia llamar petunia tuviera algún tipo de parentesco con su dulce gacela.

Vernon: Lentes, despeinado, vestido como un pordiosero. Él al menos estaba peinado y de traje. Conocer a los padres de su futura esposa no era algo para tomárselo a la ligera. Ese tipejo seguro era un desempleado, borracho talvez. Él ya tenía su auto y estaba comprando su casa, además de uno de los mejores puestos en la empresa de su padre. Seria divertido ver como los Sres. Evans lo sacaban a patadas de la casa.

Lily: De pequeñas habían hecho un juramento. Había creído que al menos eso, cumpliría su hermana, pero no. Habían jurado casarse con un príncipe azul, vivir en un castillo lleno de sirvientes, camas con dosel, cubiertos de oro puro…

Lily había cumplido, mas estrictamente de lo que hubiera imaginado cualquier niña muggle de 6 años. Había vivido durante 7 años en el castillo, con camas con dosel, cubiertos de oro y repleto de elfos domésticos, en cuanto al príncipe… talvez fuera un tanto bufonesco, pero era su príncipe y si ella quería con un movimiento de varita lo tendría sobre un corcel, vestido de azul y si la suerte la acompañaba hasta podría llegar a quedar peinado.

Sin embargo su hermana, ni el príncipe había logrado, aquel espécimen era mas bien el sapo del cuento, aunque pensándolo mejor, Vernon no se transformaría en príncipe ni que lo intentara la profesora Mc Gonagall con una docena de besos amplificados a punta de varita.

Petunia: Raros, eso eran. Parecían normales, si, chicos comunes y corrientes, pero ella lo sabía, eran bichos raros, unos anormales. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no espantaran a su novio, por supuesto Vernon la sabia, ella le había explicado y también sus padres esa tarde. Pero diferente era verlos con sus propios ojos.

Si espantaban a su rico y perfecto novio no se los perdonaría. Les metería su palito mágico por donde les cupiese.


	2. que comience el show

Que comience el show

Los señores Evans regresaron a la sala donde se encontraron a sus dos hijas sentadas en sillones enfrentados mirándose desafiantes con sus novios a sus lados.

La madre de ambas chicas dejó una bandeja con té sobre a mesita del centro con un suave golpe antes de sentarse en una banqueta junto a su esposo, logrando así que los 4 jóvenes les prestaran atención.

- Que nos contabas Vernon, sobre la fábrica de tu padre?- dijo es Sr. Evans para romper la tensión del ambiente.

- Oh! Pues sí, mi padre es el dueño de la empresa- comenzó a decir mientras Petunia lo miraba embelesada - tenemos un gran número de clientes y este año las ganancias se duplicaron por lo que…

- Disculpa, que decías que fabricaban? – dijo Lily con una voz sumamente melosa.

James la miró con una ceja alzada, conocía esa voz a la perfección, ese tono peligroso, era señal de guerra, la había usado miles de veces con él mismo, y últimamente con Sirius. Lily le devolvió imperceptiblemente el gesto acompañado con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Muy bien, hora de divertirse.

- Taladros, fabricamos taladros.

- Perdona mi ignorancia en el tema, pero… que es un taladro exactamente? – interrumpió nuevamente James.

Vernon miró incrédulo a Petunia y luego a los Sres. Evans que lo miraban con atención.

- Pues un taladro es una herramienta que utilizamos…

Y soltó una perorata sobre el uso del taladro, como se fabrica, y un montón de cosas que james prefirió no oír.

- Oh! Ya veo, siempre olvido que utilizan tantas herramientas, yo solo utilizo una – y se palmeo el bolsillo de su chaqueta, a lo que Petunia y Vernon respondieron echándose para atrás en el sillón como si creyeran que algo fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

- Si que maravilloso seria que pudiéramos nosotros también hacer magia - continuó la Sra. Evans – por suerte la tenemos a Lily.

Y Lily le sonrió de lado.

Potter 1 – Dursley 0

La tarde continuó tranquila, y como Vernon seguía hablando (aunque lanzando aprensivas miradas a la chaqueta de James) de la empresa y dinero de su padre, su auto nuevo y la casa que estaba comprando, Lily decidió contraatacar.

- James también tiene una casa.

-Oh, James! No nos habías dicho nada - sonrió la Sra. Evans.

- Pues… - miró a Lily con falso reproche, no le gustaba hablar de su dinero – En realidad son varias propiedades a lo largo de Inglaterra, además de la mansión del Valle de Godric, donde me crié y una pequeña fortuna, todo heredado de mis padres hará cosa de un año y medio.

- Y supongo que te habrás comprado también un coche no? Preguntó rencorosa Petunia mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- La verdad es que no me pareció oportuno – contestó sonriéndole James. Esto estaba siendo demasiado divertido.

- Ya sabes Tuney, con eso de aparecerse a voluntad – agregó Lily chasqueando lo dedos de su mano – en cualquier lugar del mundo que deseemos, un auto se vuelve algo inútil para nosotros.

Potter 2 – Dursley 0

Petunia y Vernon parecían haber sido cacheteados, estaban pálidos y mantenían sus puños fuertemente apretados. Entonces Lily decidió dar el golpe de gracia, dejando caer sin querer la taza de té.

- Oh! pero que torpe soy! – exclamó mientras miraba a Petunia con falsa disculpa, y James sacaba su varita reparando el daño.

Al instante siguiente sacó ella también la suya y limpió el desastre de la alfombra, por lo que sus padres estuvieron encantados.

Al instante Vernon Dursley saltó de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte, con cara de pánico y gotas de sudor en la frente.

- Mi-Miren la hora que es! Creo que debo irme ya – Se apresuró presa del pánico olvidando despedirse de sus suegros.

- Voy contigo- dijo Petunia, despidiéndose con la mano de sus padres al salir y lanzando una profunda mirada de odio a su hermana.

- Creo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Lily dando un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se levantaba de su asiento seguida de James.

Potter 3 – Dursley 0, y los Potter se retiran con estilo del campo de batalla!

Una vez en la calle la pareja caminaba tranquilamente tomada de la mano, mientras se dirigían hacia un parque cercano donde Lily jugaba de pequeña.

- Eres malvado Potter- dijo Lily sonriendo mientras caminaban.

- Tu comenzaste Evans – replicó el chico.

- Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto te amo – dijo mientras se detenían y lo abrazaba por el cuello, y James la tomaba de la cintura.

- No lo suficiente – jugueteó.

- Te amo

Se besaron unos instantes, y al separarse James sonrió suavemente y abrazándola le preguntó.

- Donde decías que vive Quejicus?

- Oh no!! Ya tuviste demasiada diversión por hoy. Olvídalo!

- Está bien. Pero si me lo cruzo por aquí, se queda sin calzones. Dursley se me escapó antes de que pudiera desaparecérselos.


End file.
